Home is where the heart is
by Rory Ace Huntzberger
Summary: It was such a cheesy statement, but nothing had ever sounded so true before. ROGAN, Whatif


**Author's Note: This is my new story. I 'm sorry, I know that I write a lot of stories and I don't finish them, but I can't sleep if I don't get them out of my head. I hope you'll like it; read and review.**

Chapter 1 

They broke up today—at her graduation ceremony of all places. Most people were shocked when they heard the news—natural because they all thought they had been happy, they had been. All of their friends and family thought that they were a match made in heaven. Even Mitchum thought that—although he would never admit it. They broke up when Logan told her that he was moving to San Francisco in a few hours. He wanted to propose, but he knew that she had too many things to accomplish in her life and she couldn't marry him—he couldn't hold her down. So, he decided to leave the ring where it was—in his suitcase.

Rory had gotten many work offers that morning. She even got one from The New York Times. Mitchum had decided to lift his East Coast "ban" on her. He had decided that inhibiting her ability to get a suitable job was a waste of time. He admitted to himself that she was a good journalist—that she deserved to work for a good newspaper, and any paper would be lucky to have her. She had helped Logan do the right thing, she helped his son grow up, and experience love--something he had never known with a woman. He had threatened many newspapers a long time ago not to hire her, but things had changed—he was no longer bitter about Logan leaving his company.

Rory got offers in Chicago, New York, Hartford, San Francisco, and even London. She secretly knew about Logan's plans for working in San Francisco, because she had overheard him talking with someone from Helix. She realized that relationships needed sacrifices and she was willing to move away from her mother so she could be with the man she loved. That morning after the ceremony, he broke up with her, and he told her that he was leaving for San Francisco. He just said goodbye and left—not letting her get a word in edgewise, if he had, he might have reconsidered… or perhaps he would have convinced her to take the more prominent job at the Times.

After they broke up, Logan went to his hotel room in Hartford to make the last calls he needed to make before getting on a plane for his new life. He knew that he would never forget her; she was the woman he loved. He would love her forever… Rory Gilmore wasn't the type of girl who you got over easily.

Rory was sitting at her party—far away from her guests—thinking about how to make Logan understand that she wanted to move to San Francisco with him. She didn't even have the chance to tell him that she accepted the job in San Francisco. She wanted to find a way to catch him, and explain to him that she wanted to be with him, she wanted a life with him, she wanted to factor him in.

Logan was sitting on the plane, thinking about her. He already missed her, but he knew that he did the right thing by ending things between them. He didn't know that at the same time, someone else was getting on the same plane.

_Rory decided to leave for San Francisco without telling Logan—she would somehow find him later… perhaps showing up at his doorstep, suitcase in hand. Her mother understood that she had to leave, that she had to be with Logan… because he was what she wanted. She packed a large, black rolling suitcase filled with her things—a bag that matched Logan's, they had bought them at the same time. She promised her mother that they would see each other soon. Lorelai could come and visit her in SanFran and she could go home and visit her mom in Stars Hollow. Lorelai got back together with Luke, so she was experiencing mixed emotions. She was happy, but she was sad that her only daughter was leaving the state. After she said her goodbyes, Rory bought a ticket for San Francisco and left that evening. Everyone understood that she had to leave. She promised herself that she would do everything in her power to get back together with Logan. _

Rory got on the plane; she looked out the window, waiting for the plane to take off. She was hoping that she was on the same plane with Logan, but she couldn't see him. She had some time until she landed in San Francisco, so she thought about what she would say to Logan when she saw him; she wondered how she would find him. She assumed that she would go to his work place—since she had no idea where he was staying.

They both arrived in San Francisco and headed to the conveyor belt to retrieve their bags. Logan saw his black, rolling suite case. He bent down to take it and he saw another hand on it. When he looked up, he saw her standing there next to him.

"Hi," she said, a small, nervous smile spreading across her face.

Logan stared, unable to believe his eyes. "Hey," he finally said, feeling his tongue slowly untie, "wha-what are you doing here?"

Rory picked up the suitcase and retracted the black handle. She put her hands on her hips and smiled, proud that she was able to lift such a heavy bag. She was also confident since Logan seemed to be the surprised one—for once. "Well, you didn't give me a chance to tell you that I got a job offer from the San Francisco Chronicle… I start Monday."

Logan stared at her like she had three heads. "You're serious?"

"Yep."

Logan shook his head in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me before I broke up with you?"

Rory sighed in mock exasperation. "I already told you, you didn't give me a chance to tell you."

"So what does that means for us?" he asked, unsure.

Rory smiled, cockily. "I don't know, you tell me."

"Do you think that you can forgive me and be by girlfriend again?" He asked her hopefully.

"I don't know…" She was teasing him, but she wanted to see how far she could take this.

"No, its okay, I understand. I made the biggest mistake of my life and now I have to pay for it. Well, I guess I'll see you around." He grabbed the bag that he thought was his, retracted the handle, and started to walk away. He felt someone grab onto to shoulder, so he turned around.

"If you give up that easily, you're not the man I know and I love," she informed him, rolling her eyes at the unnecessary drama. "Of course I forgive you, stupid, you're it for me. I love you, you idiot."

"Are you sure?" he asked her again, only to be sure.

"Duh," she rolled her eyes again, "besides, that's my bag."

He let go of the bag, engulfed her in his arms, and meshed her lips with his. After their lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen, he unlocked his lips and leaned his forehead against hers. He continued to hold her against his body and placed numerous kisses on her face and neck. Eventually, she pulled away and started to laugh.

"What?" He wanted to know, still dazed from their moment.

"I think this is the shortest break up in the history of the world," she laughed.

He started to laugh with her. "I guess you're right, let's go home."

"Home?" She asked him, completely bewildered.

Logan barked another laugh. "Did you—miss pro-con list—seriously pack up your entire life without even knowing where you were going to live?" Her face flushed crimson—the way it always did when he embarrassed her—and although he loved it, he decided to take pity on the poor creature. "Yes home, I brought a house here—I actually made arrangements so I wouldn't be living at my desk in my office." She glared at him, and crossed her arms over her chest, defensively. Logan smiled, enjoying teasing her again. "It has an avocado tree and everything… you can live there with me… if you want…" He shrugged at his last statement—like it didn't matter to him—but she could see through his façade as his lips twitched up into his famous smirk.

Rory saw Logan's bag approaching them on the luggage belt, so she swooped down and retrieved it. She smiled at him smugly and nodded. "I'll move in with you, but only because I like guacamole."

Logan laughed at her haughty attitude. "Okay, so let's go home."

He smirked and tried to take his bag from her, but she wouldn't let him, she just continued walking away—signaling for him to follow her so they could hail a cab. "Yes, let's go home."

'Home is where the heart is,' it was such a cheesy statement, but she realized that her heart was with Logan, and his was with her.


End file.
